Troublante obsession
by Glasgow
Summary: Une certaine habitude de ses amis laisse John de plus en plus troublé. Lestrade/Sherlock


Me voici de retour avec une fic un peu particulière, écrite parce qu'à la base je rêve depuis une éternité de faire un threesome entre ces trois-là et que je n'en ai toujours pas été capable. Je m'en approche avec ceci et ne perds pas espoir XD

J'espère que vous apprécierez ;)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Reposant sa tasse de thé, John se saisit du journal abandonné près de lui par Sherlock, qui était déjà en train d'en dévorer un autre, et détailla la une tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que son regard ne se porte sur la date en haut de la page et qu'il ne constate qu'on était mardi. A ce détail il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en songeant à ce qui allait immanquablement se produire dans les prochaines minutes. Il leva alors la tête et observa Sherlock, installé de l'autre côté de la table, devant un petit-déjeuner qu'il ne toucherait probablement pas, fidèle à son habitude. Le cadet, vêtu de sa simple robe de chambre qui lassait savamment entrevoir le haut de son torse laiteux, venait de finir son thé et parcourait comme chaque matin la presse locale, à la recherche comme tous les jours d'une affaire insolite à laquelle il pourrait apporter ses lumières. En cela ses actes n'étaient pas différents de ceux des autres matins. Rien dans son attitude ne laissait deviner qu'il pouvait ressentir la moindre excitation. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir ce qui l'attendait. John lui-même le savait en ce second matin de la semaine. La routine avait cela de bon. Mais Sherlock comme à son habitude demeurait parfaitement indéchiffrable.

Jouant négligemment avec un toast beurré sans lâcher son colocataire des yeux, John se passa dans la tête les détails des scènes qui allaient suivre. Comme il le faisait chaque mardi et vendredi depuis des mois, Lestrade allait passer la porte dans quelques minutes. Il saluerait rapidement John, un peu plus empressé qu'à d'autres moments puisque lui était incapable de se dissimuler tout à fait. Sherlock pour sa part se lèverait en silence puis les deux hommes rejoindraient sa chambre. John devrait ensuite s'occuper l'esprit au mieux pour ne pas prêter attention au concert de gémissements et autres grincements de sommier, tout en luttant pour ne pas penser à ce qui se déroulerait à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Car avec le temps, si les deux amants agissaient avec le plus grand détachement, le médecin pour sa part avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer le frisson qu'il éprouvait au moment où il savait ses amis occupés à faire l'amour. Mélange de gêne et d'excitation, ce frisson le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise tandis qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Cela rendait la situation chaque fois un peu plus difficile, à tel point que lorsqu'il revoyait ensuite le policier dans un contexte totalement différent, il ne pouvait se conduire naturellement.

Il n'était pourtant attiré par aucun des deux hommes et ne se serait imaginé à la place d'aucun des deux dans le feu de l'action, mais son intérêt pour ce qu'ils faisaient dans cette chambre virait peu à peu à l'obsession. Il se rassurait come il pouvait en se persuadant que tous ces sentiments était liés à son étonnement face à cette drôle de routine établie entre Sherlock et Lestrade. Après tout il y avait de quoi s'en étonner. Deux amants qui ne vivaient pas ensemble, ne partageant même pas leurs nuits, mais qui invariablement se retrouvaient deux matins par semaine, juste le temps de s'envoyer en l'air avant que chacun ne retrouve sa vie, ses occupations… C'était pour le moins original, quoi que cela semble pleinement satisfaire les deux intéressés. Plus d'une fois John avait tenté d'interroger le cadet à ce propos, marchant alors sur des œufs pour ne pas laisser transparaître une quelconque curiosité malsaine. Sherlock restait évasif en général, arguant que c'était un moyen commode de répondre à des besoins somme toute bien naturels sans pour cela empiéter sur des activités tellement plus intéressantes. Un jour qu'il était particulièrement de bonne humeur après le départ de son amant – pour sa santé mentale John avait évité de s'étendre sur les raisons du sourire radieux de Holmes à ce moment-là – Sherlock s'était montré un peu plus prolixe face aux questions de son ami. Il avait laissé entendre, quoi que toujours à demi-mot, que Greg et lui avaient bien tenté à une époque l'expérience de la vie commune. Du fait de leurs deux caractères opposés et de leurs habitudes solitaires cela s'était rapidement soldé par un échec et une rupture, qu'ils avaient gérée tels deux adultes responsables. L'aspect physique pourtant, à défaut des sentiments, leur avait rapidement manqués. Après avoir tâtonné un moment pour trouver une solution satisfaisante dans tous les domaines ils avaient opté pour ce système bien original. Et chacun ne s'en portait que mieux dorénavant.

John avait eu ses explications et les trouvait même parfaitement censées au vu du caractère particulier de Sherlock et celui plus flexible de Lestrade. Néanmoins il continuait à éprouver une curiosité malsaine pour ce qui se tramait entre les deux amants lorsqu'ils s'enfermaient dans cette chambre.

« Tu pourrais venir nous regarder, dit tout à coup Sherlock en plantant négligemment son regard dans le sien.

- Quoi ? bredouilla le blond en baissant vivement la tête.

- Ne me force pas à me répéter. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle tout comme je sais à quoi tu penses.

- Comment pourrais-tu savoir à quoi je pense, se défendit John quoi que sans guère de conviction, tout en semblant désormais fasciné par le contenu de sa tasse.

- Voyons, c'est si facile. Tu semblais parfaitement serein jusqu'à ce qu'en regardant le journal tu ne réalises qu'on est mardi. Tu as alors rougi violemment et ton regard s'est fixé sur moi avec une sorte de fascination. Je te connais John, tu viens de passer les dernières minutes à penser à Lestrade et moi tout en cherchant les raisons de ton intérêt chaque fois plus pressant pour notre vie sexuelle. Tu cesserais peut-être de te torturer une bonne fois pour toute si tu nous rejoignais dans ma chambre.

- Enfin Sherlock, c'est absurde, grogna l'aîné sans prendre la peine de démentir. Ça ne se fait pas, c'est votre vie intime.

- Pas si intime si tu n'as de cesse d'y penser. Je t'assure que ça ne gênerait pas Lestrade d'avoir un spectateur. Il est plutôt ouvert concernant ce genre d'expériences. On s'est assagis ces derniers temps, dieu seul sait pourquoi, mais au début de cette… relation qui est la notre il m'a initié à bien des pratiques, incluant ou non d'autres hommes, qui te ferait piquer un fard si je me montrais plus précis. Le sexe n'est rien d'autre que du divertissement une fois débarrassé de tout sentiment, et pour le divertissement, rien de mieux que l'originalité. »

John secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Pas bon ça, bien trop de détails. Imaginer ses amis s'adonnant à des pratiques échangistes, SM… ou faisant cela à plusieurs… Non, définitivement il avait bien assez de préoccupations sans cela.

« Ça ne se fait pas, dit-il lentement, quoi que trouvant l'invitation des plus tentantes.

- Libre à toi, sourit le brun. La balle est dans ton camp désormais. »

Coupant court à cette conversation tout à fait malvenue, Lestrade entra dans le salon. Sauvé par le gong, songea John en répondant à son salut. Sherlock se leva au même moment. Chacun reproduisait exactement les mêmes gestes que d'habitude. A une exception près. Lorsque Sherlock quitta la pièce, il adressa un dernier regard entendu à son colocataire. Ainsi, s'il avait encore eu le moindre doute, John savait désormais à quoi s'en tenir. La proposition était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Franchirait-il, malgré cela et son envie oppressante, les limites de la bienséance ? Il en voulait presque à Sherlock de le mettre face à un tel dilemme.

Pas très assuré sur ses jambes, John se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami, dont la porte avait été laissée, volontairement à n'en pas douter, entrouverte. Il porta la main au battant de bois mais s'immobilisa avant de le toucher. Pouvait-il réellement se permettre d'entrer là ? En avait-il vraiment envie au regard de tout ce que cela changerait dans leur vie à tous ? Pas certain de la conduite à adopter, il resta immobile, le bras en l'air, tentant de calmer sa respiration, tout en écoutant les bruits provenant de l'intérieur de la pièce. Et comme toujours dans de tels moments, en plus de l'excitation qu'il sentait poindre en lui, les interrogations revenaient. Comment tout avait commencé avec les deux hommes, quels surnoms ils utilisaient dans l'intimité... Et plus terre à terre, lequel des deux prenait l'autre. Il avait du mal à imaginer quelque chose de satisfaisant à ce dernier sujet. Et étrangement cela l'obsédait, de même que la position qu'ils adoptaient. Ironiquement, avoir la réponse n'avait jamais été aussi aisé qu'à cet instant, si seulement il avait été un tout petit peu plus courageux.

Il se força finalement à faire demi-tour, retrouver son fauteuil et surtout se calmer. Imaginer Sherlock et Lestrade occupés à faire l'amour était un fantasme et devait le rester, pour leur bien à tous ! Luttant au mieux pour éviter de songer aux caresses, aux baisers que les deux amants devaient présentement être occupés à échanger, John fit tout pour s'occuper l'esprit. Tout en faisant la vaisselle, il passa en revue les quelques patients qu'il savait devoir rencontrer aujourd'hui. Puis il songea à nouveau à ces quelques heures de bénévolat qu'il envisageait de faire depuis un moment. Proposer ses services dans un dispensaire justement pour meubler ces quelques heures du mardi et du vendredi apparaissait être une bonne idée. Tout pour s'éloigner de ce qui se jouait en ce moment même et oublier du même coup ses pensées sordides.

Il en était là de ses pitoyables réflexion lorsque Sherlock, toujours vêtu de cette décidément bien indécente robe de chambre, reparu dans le salon. Sur son visage rien ne laissait paraître le plaisir qu'il venait d'éprouver, pourtant aux gémissements que John l'avait entendu pousser il n'y aucun doute quant à ce sujet. L'observant en silence, le médecin remarqua un légère grimace déformer un bref instant son visage lorsqu'il s'assit sur le canapé. Ainsi donc dans la chambre à coucher il semblait accepter de laisser les commandes à un autre, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais le reste du temps. Intéressant ! Sherlock soumis… voilà qui valait le coup d'œil ! pensa Watson avant de s'insulter mentalement pour cette pensée alors même qu'il s'était cru calmé. A croire qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Et tout à coup ses vagues projets de bénévolat ne l'effleurait plus le moins du monde tandis qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir refuser lorsque son ami lui proposerait une prochaine fois de se joindre à lui et Greg. Parce qu'il savait que cela se reproduirait, son ami n'allait certainement pas laisser tomber l'affaire désormais.

Comme s'il avait su ce qu'il avait à l'esprit, Sherlock lui adressa un petit sourire amusé.

« L'invitation tient toujours », souffla-t-il.

John rougit et s'apprêtait à marmonner quelque chose lorsque Lestrade, après son habituel passage à la salle de bain, les rejoignit, son portable à la main. Son visage souriant et son regard pétillant ne dissimulait rien pour sa part de ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Il faut que j'y aille, lança-t-il en désignant son téléphone. Un corps au bord de la Tamise.

- Besoin d'aide ? s'écria Sherlock, semblant tout particulièrement intéressé.

- Je te ferais signe », sourit Greg.

Il salua les deux hommes puis s'éloigna à grands pas. A son attitude neutre, John ne trouva pas trace de l'amant amateur de nouvelles expériences que Sherlock avait décrit un peu plus tôt.

« Il ne veut pas te mettre dans l'embarra en t'en parlant, dit Sherlock. A présent je dois réorganiser un peu mon palais mental. J'ai découvert chez lui une nouvelle zone érogène, fascinant après tout ce temps, je dois mettre les données à jour.

- Oh Sherlock, trop de détails ! grogna John tandis que son ami s'allongeait en fermant les yeux.

- Comme si ça te dérangeait. »

John eut un grognement puis décida de partir immédiatement travailler, après tout c'était bien vu d'arriver en avance. La dernière phrase de son ami résonnait dans sa tête, comme une sorte de présage de ce qui finirait par arriver tôt ou tard, même s'il tentait encore de se convaincre du contraire.

**THE END.**


End file.
